Calvin Rogers
'''Calvin Rogers '''is a minor character in Perfect Dark. He is a dark red-haired man employed in the Carrington Institute. His occupation is being the Institute's motor supervisor and is also their top Dropship pilot. Judging by the way he greets Joanna, it could be hinted that he doesn't have much respect towards her. During free time, Calvin can be found in the dropship hanger, located at the very bottom level of the Institute. Carrington Institute: Defense Calvin's only role in the story is in Carrington Institute: Defense where he takes up arms against Skedar when they launch a surprise attack on the Institute. He is found in the same location where he was during free time- equipped with a Falcon 2 and protecting Daniel Carrington against the dataDyne intruders (on Secret Agent and above). On Agent, however, he is seen alone in the hanger (not counting the two CI Soldiers placed next to the auto defenses) due to the auto defenses already been deployed. Despite being a notable character, Calvin doesn't play any role of sort during this mission, nor does he speak at all. Instead, he is positioned as a generic ally and acts just like how an enemy would similar to those towards Joanna. He does not provide much support, because of his weapon of choice and going against shielded brutes packing deadly K7 Avengers. He will easily be overwhelmed. Strangely, when Calvin is in combat, he sounds just like a normal dataDyne guard, so he would make remarks against his enemies, as well as sometimes saying a few final words if he is killed. Because he is treated as a generic ally, his death will not count towards the number of hostages killed, so it will not result in a mission failure if he is killed. Like Jonathan, his canonical fate is unknown whether he survives the Institute's attack or not. However, it is most likely he evacuated with the rest of the hostages at the end of the mission, as one possibility is that he is the one piloting the dropship. In Counter Co-Op, Calvin cannot be hurt by the enemy player but he can hurt them in return. However, the enemy AI's can still take him down. Trivia * Calvin's face can be generated as a generic enemy appearing in the missions. Unlike Foster, Potts, and Grimshaw, Calvin is one of the few CI Male Technicians to not have his face applied permanently on any other characters (ex: Co-Op Buddy and generic enemies with small roles.) * When the player is progressing on the main floor of the Institute during Carrington Institute: Defense, sometimes they will hear a random male screaming (like the enemy guards sometimes make when they are defeated). The moment they hear this, this is actually Calvin that was just killed by the enemy. * If Joanna keeps her presence in front of Calvin for too long, he will get annoyed of her and say: ''"I'm surprise you lived his long." '' ** This further proves that Calvin does not have any respect for Joanna. * When Calvin is up against an enemy, his AI acts very similar to the Co-Op buddy Hit and Run, where he will shoot at them, and then dash away. Category:Characters Category:Perfect Dark Characters